Yakiyah
Yakiyah is the Home planet of the [[Unified People's Collective|'UPC']], Located in the [[Tsatsos|'Tsatsos System']] in [https://sectorswithoutnumber.com/sector/m11ZXBOt6xiJGo21EKio/system/dlnxxKUndXkizsHfsyc1 Hex #0407]. It is technically owned by [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] It is an Agri-Planet that provides [[The Empire|'The Empire']] with most of its food. Description The planet is a temperate world with vast grasslands that occupy most of it's landmasses. Several mountainous regions exist, as well as the remnants of rain forests and jungles that have not yet been cut down in order to make room for more farms. The oceans on the planet are used as mega fisheries, there are a few large coastal cities, however their main purpose is to transport the food into the interior, rather than operate as hubs like the inland farm cities. The majority of the planet's population is centered in and around cities encircled by farmlands and fields; [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] had created these cities in order to house workers and to keep them close to where they would have to be working. The heavy industrial and food processing factories are located in the city centers near spaceports that would have made it easy to transport products off world. Culture The prevailing culture, languages and cuisine of the planet are central Asian, Indian, and South American, though there are a multitude of other different ethnic groups throughout the world that were brought in from off planet to work as indentured servants. The demeanor and ideals of the people on planet are heavily farmer and worker oriented, the biggest holiday on the planet is "Farmer's Day" to celebrate the start of the new year and the beginning of spring. Since the revolutionary presence on planet has grown due to the [[UPC|'UPC']], the prevailing attitudes is shifting to focus on the ideals of worker's rights, collectivism, and equality. The ongoing campaign from the [[UPC|'UPC']] and the cultural shift in place on the planet views the workers as those who are truly in control if they are the ones growing all the food for the Empire, and production can cease at any moment. Music The shift in cultural attitudes in the past decade has even led to changes in music. Local band's like Punk Yak's Dream have found recent growing popularity due to their anti establishment message and music scenes are springing up to compliment the message of collectivism and resistance on the planet towards the Empire. Language Even though galactic basic is the official language of Yakiyah the most wildly spoken language is a creole known as Yakjan or Yakiyan creole and is a mix of Hindi, Spanish, and Basic. Hindi being the the dominant language strain. Regional variants also draws heavily from asian languages shuts as Mandarin, Mongolian and Urdu. There also exists a trade specific pidgin language among the fishery workers based heavily in Scandinavian languages. Cuisine The most popular foods on planet are cheap and rely on leftover foods not taken off world. Offal, fermented and salted dishes, soups, stews, and jellied meals are the most abundant. A popular dish is called the Jello Biafra, it is made using collagen in pigs or cows feet and pulled meat, potatoes, cabbage and cheap spices to create a meat jelly. Favorite drinks to produce are in the similar vein of easy to produce, one being Yakiyahn Moonshine made from the readily available corn mash from the mega farms. Architecture Tanez buildings.jpg Farm_with_edelrot_flag.png|Farm with edelrot flag scifi-fiction_with_flag.png|Farm-factory with UPC flag apartments.jpg Many of the buildings on world are very brutalist, sparse and practical in design. Flat, massively tall, rectagonal apartment complexes placed side by side on the edges of the cities. Large concrete factories with heavy machinery near the spaceports in the center. Highways like arteries criss-crossing throughout the cities, each one built with a specific purpose in mind. Every city on the planet was meticulously planned out for a specific purpose. Buildings such as supermarkets, malls and theaters do exist to provide workers on the world an avenue to spend their money on more PRISM products. Government The current government on Yakiyah is the remnant [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] administration under a Chief Planetary Officer, although its power is dwindling due to the revolutionaries on the planet and its authority is not being recognized. Several subfactions of the [[UPC|'UPC']] exert their influence over the Planetary Officer and administration through whatever means necessary while the [[UPC|'UPC']] council itself functions as a separate governing body that enacts their own policies. The collective has not removed the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] figureheads in order to maintain the illusion of legitimate [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] control on the world. There are many factories, businesses and private buildings on the planet that are in the process of being captured as more workers riots break out in the cities. New laws are in the process of being enacted by the [[UPC|'UPC']] council and different subfactions heading new management of different districts and regions of the world. [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] executives and those who profited from previous [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] control live in fear for their life and property, those others who are viewed as collaborators have the potential to be targeted as well. Much of the work that is being done is able to be achieved due to mismanagement from [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] and sabotage from the sub-factions on the planet. Factories and shipments go unchecked for routine inspections, there is bribery and misinformation spread which enables the [[UPC|'UPC']] to expand their influence while staying in the shadows. The factories and farms that have been abandoned due to lack of synth labor are easier to re-purpose and redistribute. Regional Administrations and Communes IUWC Factory Collectives Several of the heavily industrial city centers on the planet are in the process of being collectivized under supervision of the IUWC. The factory workers in these locations are union members who elect local worker's councils and a commissariat of political officers who enforce the new management of the workers. Due to this, production in these factories has taken on a more planned central model which withhold the products being produced, keeping them for the people on Yakiyah instead of exporting them back to [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] and the imperial core worlds. The Collective’s Depository of Information and Resources Deep within the mountains of Yakiyah resides a former [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] winter resort where in the CCS have moved non-essential political prisoners and their families in order to keep them “safe” from the more radical aspects of the revolution. In reality though, the depository is used as a tool for blackmail and interrogations of those deemed relevant by the more radical sub factions. The complex is considered by the CCS as a tool for maintaining planetary control. Many major renovations were performed in order to keep the resort secure and private which include the creation of a strict restriction zone around the complex as well as implanting communication dampening machinery within the mountain side. CCS members control the complex as an almost police state, with utmost control being held by the three sector leaders. Conservative League Lobbyists In the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] capital of Tanez, members of the Conservative League have gained jobs as "Advisors" to the Chief Planetary Officer, his Executive Under-Secretary and his Sub-Secretaries. They provide suggestions and advice to the administration on how they can improve the lives of their workers, increase representation and promote Entrepreneurship and liberty. The Chief Planetary Officer may not like the "advice" but in many cases has to listen to it due to the actions of other [[UPC|'UPC']] Sub-factions. Locations Tanez Tanez, the capital city of Yakiyah is structured much in the same way as other cities on the world, primarily to extract resources, a massive spaceport in the center, surrounded by factories and high rise mega apartments and farmland with large highways leading in. In addition to this, it is also the headquarters of the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] administration that is in the process of being deposed by the popular uprisings. Many of the sleek and elaborate mansions, libraries, and academies in the city to serve the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] administrators are closely guarded and protected by heavily armed surveillance drones. Just outside of the administrative district are residential districts where hundreds of large brutalist housing structures, many in various states of disrepair, house hundreds of worker families. While many of the food packing factories still hum along, shipping food brought in from farmland all across the planet, the [[War Against the Artificials|'War Against the Artificials']] has killed off a significant portion of the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] agricultural workforce ([[Synthetic Human|'Synthetic Human']]) and dozens of factories and fields have been completely abandoned. Some entire neighborhoods on the outskirts of the city have been reclaimed by the natural flora and fauna, while others have been re-occupied unbeknownst to [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] for more.. revolutionary purposes. Unified Peoples Collective Headquarters The meeting place of the [[Unified Peoples Collective|'Unified Peoples Collective']],''' is hidden on the planet. Only those who are deemed trustworthy for their cause are told how to locate it. Neo-Medellín Neo-Medellín is a city built on the side and bottom of a large jungle mountain. The City is a rich producer of sugars, cocoa beans, honeys, and coffee. The city is split into levels where the larger more protected neighbourhoods trend towards the base of the mountain, each of these levels are interconnect with lifts, escalators, and tightly winding roads. The lower levels would normally hold the final processing of these luxury foodstuffs, while the upper levels housed the workers, and the top most levels would contain the farms. Each level blending in function to it's neighbours. During the Yakiyah Revolutions, the PLF waged war over this normally peaceful city. Striking at some of A.C.R.E.’s most high valued products was a pivotal in the success that the UPC rise on Yakiyah. While many of the older generations still live in fear of the PLF revolutionaries, the younger generations have formed artist collectives and have built up their communities, now that they are no longer under the keen eye of A.C.R.E. Some of the farms and processing facilities remain operational and while no longer shipped off by A.C.R.E most of the produce still leave the planet but these days with a blooming smuggling business. Yet many facilities stand abandoned and a few have been retrofitted to process coca leaves. Burned farmland of sector 4 A great fire in 3198 lay waste to a big swath of land designated sector 4 south of Tanez leaving a wast charred plane after burning for 2 weeks. The fire started at facility central to the sector that was in conflict with the new regional administration for continuing their deliveries off-planet contrary to the new mandate. The foreman was later found guilty of treason. A.C.R.E. Barge 002 “the widow” and A.C.R.E. Barge 003 “The whale” Two city sized factory barges that circle the oceans of Yakiyah, processing and rendering fish and other raw material form the waters. Each barge is supported by three freighter sized ships that transports people and supplies to and from the main land. Relatively self sufficient the barges has little to no oversight from the A.C.R.E. Planetary administration this has made the barges ideal safe havens for the political refugees and revolutionaries. including a significant number of synths that still resides on the the whale. and in the early days of the political upheaval on Yakiyah the barges played a important role in spreading and organizing of the labor movement throughout Yakiyah. Entertainment and Sports Although Yakiyan workers is not encouraged to consume or take part in any entertainment, not authorized by A.C.R.E or The PRISM Network, a rich independent underground entertainment culture still exist on the planet. among the labor classes. In resent times occupied prism networks has begun the broadcasting of worker produced entertainment. The local psiball team is known as the Yakiyan yaks and support for the team has become synonymous with support for the labor struggle on yakiyah and throughout the empire. There are persistent rumours that both players and management have ties to revolutionary movements on yakiyah. Flora & Fauna '''Domesticated Animals Much of the plant and animal life on the planet has been drastically affected in the several hundred years since the planet was colonized. Any sign of native alien life on the world has been eradicated or greatly diminished. Most animals on world are beasts of burden and ones that can be eaten and meat transferred off world: Cows, Horses, Donkeys, Goats, Sheep, Tuna etc. Most of the plant life is specifically grown to be taken off world as well: Corn, Potatoes, Carrots, Cabbages, Wheat, etc. The Bugonia bee a genetic descendent of the European and Asiatic honey bee. Bugonia bees has been bread for there resilience and honey production. the primary function of the bees is to aid in the pollination of the wast amounts of crops and plants on Yakiyah. Giant apiaries is dispersed all over the planet and are highly controlled and monitored both digitally and by a corps of specialized Psychics known as royal Aristaeuses using there psionic abilities they are able to calm and manipulate the highly aggressive bees at there hives some highly adept Aristaeuses have been known to put on very elaborate and intricate displays of known as royal balls. The Padma The Padma or the Padma chicken named in honor of [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shining_Star Emperox VIII Vela Padma Noy,] in honor of there coronation. the bird has a shining golden plumage, with vibrant blue ascents on there tails and wings the Padma is a meat chicken famous for there size and flavor though its slow growth has made it a more of a expensive delicacy. The average Padma chicken weighs about 8kg (18lb) for cocks and 6kg (13lb) for hens. Yakiyah bear-yak The yak or Yakiyah bear-yak (bos ursus) is a descendent of the earth yak. genetically bred to be super resilient and can withstand temperatures down to -50 degrees celsius. while yielding great amounts of meat. a Yakiyah bear-yak usually reach a hight of 2,5m over the shoulder and a weight of 1500kg and thus the Yakiyah bear-yak is the greatest source of natural meat in [[Acheron Rho|'Acheron Rho']]. Documents from a pre-scream study indicates some bear-yak's of yakiyah are able to develop a form psionic resonance but very little credit is given such theories today as none experiments has been possible to reproduce. Even so the bear-yak remain a revered creature in Yakiyahn culture as some of these stories live on in folklore, it is associated with great wisdom. A common event at the Farmer's Day celebration is the yak shaving competition. wild animals Some plant and animal life does exist off the farms and grasslands that has since become feral in the mountains and jungles leftover on the planet, as well as some animals whose ancestors hitched a ride on the original colonists ships. Yaksky Yaksky is a animal native to Yakiyah that are easily domesticated and can be found in around the mounatin regions of Yakiyah. They are known to grow deep bonds with their owners and give good comfort. They are the same size as dogs but with beaks, have brown to black scales and a long tail with different colored feathers on its end. They can also learn to mimic a few simple phrases. For more examples of Yakiyah's natural environment, please take a look at the [[UPC|'UPC']]'s [https://imgur.com/a/A2Duf6O most recent hiking trip.] Gas Giant Mine Bland Project Occupation: '''Strange robots and their overseers '''Situation: '''Things are emerging below Orbital Ruin Argo 2 '''Occupation: '''Heirs of the original builders '''Situation: '''Fighting outside interlopers Research Base Schroeter '''Occupation: '''Black-ops governmental researchers '''Situation: '''Science monsters run amok Additional Information [https://sectorswithoutnumber.com/sector/m11ZXBOt6xiJGo21EKio/planet/gFkCjIxJA3Qo43AEVUES '''Sectors Without Number Link] Category:Planets Category:Tsatsos Category:Unified People's Collective